Falso comportamiento
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Naruto es el conquistador número 1 incluso más que su amigo Sasuke, su arma secreta: su falsa idiotez, el rubio es tan listo como todos sus amigos juntos cuando algo le interesa. ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentre a alguien igual que él pero en femenino? la respuesta... lemmon esta es la primera historia que escribí
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí está esta historia, tenía muchas ganas de publicarla pero me daba flojera.**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto y así será hasta que tenga dinero como para comprarlos._

_**Las apariencias engañan y hasta el mejor juez **_

_**puede tener un juicio equivocado alguna vez**_

_**##~~+**Falso comportamiento**+~~##**_

_**Naruto **_

Soy un chico alto de tez bronceada, ojos azules, con un excelente físico y de cabellos rubios, soy de una de las familias más ricas de todo Japón. Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki tengo 17 años y estudio en la preparatoria konoha, soy uno de los más inteligentes estudiantes que ese lugar haya visto, lo cual es lógico siendo que soy hijo de 2 de los más grandes genios de todo Japón y toda mi vida he estado rodeado de genios, mis conocimientos son mucho mayores que los de mi alrededor, pero, desde hace algunos años me entretengo fingiendo ser estúpido y engañando a mis conocidos. Los únicos que saben de este juego son mis padres, mis abuelos y el director de la preparatoria. Aunque era sumamente divertido engañar a los que están a mí alrededor, hace algunos años descubrí otra parte de este juego que es realmente placentera, engañar a las mujeres fingiendo ser idiota y aniñado para luego llevármelas a la cama.

_**Hinata **_

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyûga de la ilustre y antigua familia Hyûga, una de las más ricas y poderosas de todo el continente asiático, tengo 17 años y como soy la hija mayor soy la heredera de la familia; soy nueva en esta ciudad ya que en el internado en el que estaba me expulsaron por mal comportamiento, para muchos soy la peor maldición que les ha sucedido a los Hyûga pero en realidad soy la mejor Hyûga que el mundo haya visto, soy una maestra del engaño, soy audaz, soy extrovertida, soy inteligente y tengo un cuerpo de infarto (medidas 92,67,90), aunque para los demás sea todo lo contrario, ya que uso una apariencia de nerd y cubro lo más que puedo mi cuerpo, además de que tartamudeo mucho (a propósito). Sólo 3 personas saben realmente como soy y son mi mamá, mi abuelo y mi mejor amiga. Toda mi familia cree que no sirvo para nada y me acaban de dar un ultimátum, o demuestro que valgo la pena o les cedo el lugar a mi hermana menor y mi primo.

_**¿Qué pasara cuando las vidas de estos 2 jóvenes se crucen?**_

**He aquí la introducción al Fic, Al rato cuelgo el primer cap.**

**Byeeeeeee**

**Únanse al lado oscuro y déjenme un review **


	2. El encuentro

**Aquí el primer cap de la historia, ojalá lo disfruten**

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto y así será hasta que tenga dinero como para comprarlos._

_Pensamiento _-Diálogo- narración

_**La ignorancia está menos lejos de la verdad que el prejuicio.-**__Denis Diderot._

_**##~~+**Falso comportamiento**+~~##**_

_**Naruto POV**_

En cuanto el despertador sonó, en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa, oh si hoy era un nuevo día de mi juego y de todos era el mejor ya que era un nuevo año, lo que significa gente nueva con la cual entretenerse ¿quién sabe si hoy encuentro por fin a alguien interesante? El futuro es incierto y eso es lo que más me agrada de él. Me levanté e inicié con el procedimiento para pasar de mi apariencia sofisticada (la cual sólo uso en casa) a la del idiota con la que engaño a todo el mundo. Una vez estuve listo bajé a desayunar y a conversar con mi familia. Justo antes de cometer un error mi hermano mayor me hizo la seña que indicaba que había alguien más.

-BUENOS DÍAS FAMILIAA-y empecé a representar mi personaje

-hmp, dobe es el primer día y ya comienzas con tus estupideces- es sasuke _"oh cierto le pedí que me llevara a la escuela, no puedo mostrar mi auto"_

-Teme, no te quejes es muy temprano ´ttebayo- por muy inteligente que sea no puedo evitar soltar esa palabra –Espero que el desayuno sea ramen ´ttebayo-

-Lo lamento mucho hijo, pero el desayuno de hoy es omelette, jugo y una porción de fruta picada; recuerda que el doctor te prohibió comer ramen por 1 mes, ya le avisamos a la escuela así que ninguno de tus trucos va a funcionar- me dijo mi padre, con una sonrisa para después mandarme un guiño

-NANI?, Un mes sin ramen, oh el mundo se va a acabar ´ttebayo- chillé histérico, como si fuera un niño de 6 años.

-Nada de berrinches ´ttebane, y si sigues así va a ser más tiempo- me callé al instante mi madre sabía cómo debería comportarse y me ayudaba con el jueguito

-Buenos días familia- Saludó mi abuelo Jiraiya con una sonrisa

-Buenos días- entró después mi abuela Tsunade y yo empecé con el circo

-baa-chan, ero-sennin Buenos días- sus sonrisas se congelaron en sus rostros y un aura asesina los cubrió, pero por suerte mi hermano mayor intervino a tiempo. _"Ellos odian que los llame así, ella dice que le diga tía y él quiere que le digan Jiraiya-sama, lo siento pero hay alguien más aquí"_

-Jiraiya-sama, hoy vamos a firmar el contrato con los Sabaku no, así que no debemos desayunar ya que lo haremos con ellos-Le dijo

-ah gracias kurama-kun, vayámonos de una vez entonces- exclamó, pero antes de irse me dio un golpe en la cabeza para después susurrarme –acaba con ellos tigre-

-¡Pero miren la hora que es! ya se me hace tarde- exclamó mi abuela –espero que algún día aprendas a moderarte en lo que dices Naruto- y después se acercó a susurrarme –en cuanto llegue a casa me cuentas cada detalle, nos vemos mi tigrito-

-Ustedes también deberían irse si no quieren llegar tarde- nos comentó mi padre con una sonrisa

-hmp, gracias por haberme invitado señor Namikaze- Sasuke se dirigió a mi padre con voz solemne

-Nos vemos al rato, Okaa-san y otou-san-me despedí con un chillido.

Nos subimos al auto de Sasuke y en cuanto llegamos, toda la escuela nos volteó a ver _"grandioso… todos los años es lo mismo"_ ignoramos a todo el mundo mientras yo iba soltando estupideces a todo pulmón _"no sé cómo no me quedo afónico"_, una vez llegamos a nuestra clase nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares y tomamos asiento _"no sé ni por qué nos preocupamos tanto con la velocidad a la que vinimos, hemos llegado 15 minutos antes" _

-Muy bien, atención, mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi y este año seré su maestra de química y su asesora, ya todos nos conocemos del curso del año pasado, ya me conocen así que espero y no tengamos problemas respecto al plan de trabajo, y ojalá este año se apliquen y entreguen los trabajos a tiempo, Me escuchó señor Namikaze-

-Waaaa POR QUÉ ME DICE A MÍ ´TTEBAYO-

-No es obvio dobe, tus notas son tan malas que los profesores no las dicen en voz alta y te las dan por separado- _"ja, y a mí me dice dobe, lo que no sabe es que me dan las calificaciones por separado porque yo así lo pedí"_

En ese momento unos toques en la puerta nos llamaron la atención

-K-kurenai sen-sensei p-puedo p-pasar?- habló una muchacha, mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Eh? Ah, disculpa te había olvidado- A todos nos resbaló una gota de sudor de la nuca y algunos miraron indignados a la profesora

-Bueno, en serio esto es vergonzoso- dijo la profe algo intimidada por las miradas de los demás

-N-no s-se pre-preocupe e-esto p-pasa muy se-seguido- dijo la chica con la mirada baja y jugando con sus dedos. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima y es que había algo sumamente particular con ella, era como ver a un lobo disfrazado de cordero y cuando ella levantó la mirada, ese brillo en su mirada le dijo todo ese era el brillo de un cazador

¿Quién lo diría tal vez podría haber algo interesante? después de todo el año escolar se veía prometedor… muy prometedor.

**He aquí el primer capítulo del Fic**

**Agárrense se vienen situaciones muy entretenidas**

**Únanse al lado oscuro y déjenme un review**


	3. primer día

**Buenoooo antes que nada estoy muyyyyy contenta por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos la verdad estoy muy muy emocionada por eso este capítulo es mi regalito por ser ustedes y unirse al lado oscuro muajajajajajaja. El pasado fue de Naruto este será el de Hinata. Ahora bien no sé si algunos lo notaron pero había un error, no puse que Kurama sabía el secreto de Naruto y me disculpo.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (ni modo la patria es pobre y aunque lo intenté con cheques falsos Kishi lo descubrió)._

"_pensamiento" _–diálogo- narración

_**##~~+**Falso comportamiento**+~~##**_

_**Hinata POV**_

En cuanto el despertador sonó otro día basura dió inicio en la estúpida mansión y para acabar de joderla era el inicio de clases _"a la mierda, no iré tal vez le haga una visita a daiki-kun y nos divirtamos un rato"_ pero tal parece que mi padre tenía otros planes para mí. Se escucharon unos toques en mi puerta, yo me estaba levantando y di el pase, mi padre entró a mi habitación con una mirada fría y yo adopté mi falsa imagen agachando la mirada y adoptando un aire sumiso.

-Hoy comienzas las clases en una nueva institución, espero que no lo arruines como en las demás, te recuerdo que esta es tu última oportunidad, aunque si fuera por mí no lo hubiera hecho, pero mi padre y tu madre me han insistido tanto, pero mi indulgencia y paciencia tienen un límite y este es el límite para ti. El chofer te está esperando- Después de eso abandonó mi habitación con aire de superioridad.

"_Quién mierdas se cree?, cree que por cogerse a mi madre y poner un puto espermatozoide para concebirme ya es el dueño de mi puta vida, ni siquiera merece el título de padre,_ _mi abuelo para mí ha sido más padre aún que él."_

Comencé a ponerme la apariencia de nerd y ya iba caminando hacia afuera cuando me acordé.

-Carajo se me olvidó la mochila- Regresé por ella y me la colgué al hombro, después al salir de mi habitación, comencé a actuar con la actitud de nerd de siempre.

Llegué junto a Daisuke, mi chofer y nos encaminamos a la escuela en la limo

-Señorita, aquí están los papeles de su inscripción y la colegiatura, no se olvide de entregarlos en las oficinas-Empezó mientras me los pasaba

-H-hai-susurré

Al llegar a la escuela nos detuvimos en la entrada

-Buena suerte en su primer día señorita- _"no necesito suerte, necesito diversión"_

-A-arigatou, D-Daisuke-Kun-

Con paso lento caminé hacia las oficinas, mientras caminaba pude ver como todos volteaban a ver a un par de chicos y las chicas comenzaban a murmurar cosas como "kyaa este año sasuke-kun será mi novio" "está buenísimo" "él va a ser mío" y otras estupideces más mientras se devoraban con la mirada a un pelinegro

"_patéticas, sólo son un grupito de idiotas calenturientas, si está bueno el muchacho pero tampoco es lo máximo, aunque tal vez me pueda divertir un poco con él"_

Continué con mi camino e hice lo que tenía que hacer

-Buenos días señorita-

-B-buenos días-

-Mi nombre es Shizune Masanobu y soy la encargada de la asignación, cual es su nombre?-

-H-hyuuga H-hinata-

-Ah, bueno permítame sus documentos señorita Hyuuga- se los entregué y ella me dijo –Tome asiento por favor, en un momento viene su maestra asesora, ella la acompañará a su aula- y se dirigió hacia la sala de maestros para, después de 5 minutos, regresar junto a una mujer de alrededor de veintitantos años-

-B-buenos días-la saludé haciendo una reverencia –m-mi nombre es…- pero ella me interrumpió

-Si, como sea andando, que llegamos tarde mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi y soy maestra de química-

-H-hai-

Caminamos por la institución hasta llegar a una de las aulas de donde provenía un gran ruido

"_tal vez, encuentre algo divertido por aquí"_

-Espérame aquí- me dijo para después ingresar al aula. Al instante el ruido paró.

"_hmm… era de suponerse"_ mientras esperaba un chico se me acercó

-Hola, preciosura mi nombre es ken, si algún día quieres pasarla bien aquí está mi número- bajé la cabeza, como si estuviera apenada. Y él se fue momentos después.

"_esto es aburrido"_ y me decidí a tocar _" de seguro a esa estúpida se le olvidó que estaba aquí, no hay que pedirle mucho a sus neuronas" _me asomé y comencé a hablar

-K-kurenai sen-sensei p-puedo p-pasar?- e inicié a chocar mis dedos, mientras agachaba la mirada

- Eh? Ah, disculpa te había olvidado- _"lo sabía, es patética"_ pero mis pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo al ver a jóvenes muy guapos en el aula, incluso estaba el joven pelinegro de anteriormente

-Bueno, en serio esto es vergonzoso- comenzó, creo que estaba intimidada por cómo algunos la miraban.

-N-no s-se pre-preocupe e-esto p-pasa muy se-seguido- Le dije, para tranquilizarla un poco, jugando con mis dedos y mirando hacia mis pies. Pude sentir una intensa mirada en mi persona y elevé la mirada para toparme con unos ojos azul cielo, mirándome con curiosidad y un poco de ¿diversión?, no presté mucha atención ya que alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-B-bueno, podría presentarse frente a la clase, señorita- empezó a hablar y yo me ¿ruboricé?

"_¿qué chingados pasa? No quería ruborizarme pero creo que tal vez fue bueno se supone que soy tímida"_

-B-bueno, m-mi nom-nombre es H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata, t-tengo 16 años y v-vengo D-del In-instituto Yūgana hana-

-Bien con eso basta, ahora podría colocarse al lado de la joven Sakura, señorita haruno levante la mano- Una chica de cabello ¿rosa? Levanto la mano y yo me senté al lado de ella

Así empecé a mirar hacia él y la curiosidad me picó

"_¿Quién será ese chico?, y yo porque chingados me sonrojé cuando me descubrieron mirándolo? No será que… no eso es imposible"_ mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí unos toques en la espalda. _"quién será? Y quién chingados quiere?"_

-Ohayou, mi nombre es saeki Tenten, pero llámame solo Tenten- _"hmm… esta chica se ve interesante"_

-O-ohayou-

-Te gustaría juntarte conmigo y mis amigas en el descanso?-

-C-claro, n-no ve-veo nin-ningún pro-problema-

-Señoritas si podrían esperar a que termine mi clase para conocerse y entablar amistades se lo agradecería mucho- las dos asentimos y comenzamos a prestar atención a lo que decía

-Van a trabajar en grupos de 2 personas las cuales van a ser elegidas al azar, no me importa si las personas les caen bien o mal, mientras me entreguen los trabajos a tiempo por mí pueden molerse a golpes o tirarse de un edificio, Después de habérmelos entregado no los tiren pues al final del semestre, los voy a recoger de nuevo y serán presentados como evidencia. Por cada tema quiero que me hagan un experimento, para presentarlo frente a la clase, los valores serán publicados mañana junto a los integrantes de los equipos, eso es todo por hoy-

"_como habla la vieja, lo bueno es que tengo una memoria excelente y no necesito tomar apuntes" _salió del aula y enseguida un grupo de calenturientas se acercó al pelinegro y entre ellas estaba la pelirosa que se sentaba junto a mí. Enseguida el joven rubio comenzó a actuar como idiota y a pegar alaridos.

-Por qué sólo a él ´ttebayo. ¿qué tiene de especial? Yo soy mucho mejor- _"ahí van mis esperanzas de alguien interesante. Aunque debo preguntar ¿Quiénes son ellos? Tal vez la muchacha de antes me sea útil"_ me volteé hacia la jovencita de antes

-A-ano Tenten-san ¿Quiénes son esos chicos de allá?-

-pues, el pelinegro es Uchiha Sasuke y el rubio idiota de a lado se llama Uzumaki Naruto, son mejores amigos desde la primaria y ambos pertenecen a una de las grandes e ilustres familias de Japón, aunque no hay nadie más diferente entre sí que ellos- Contestó en un murmullo

-No me vayas a salir con que eres una más de las Fangirl´s de Uchiha-san- Dijo ella con tono divertido.

-N-no e-es so-sólo q-que m-me lla-llamó la-la a-atención e-el g-grupo d-de chi-chicas q-que h-hay a su a-alrededor-

-Ese montón de huecas, no son ni una décima de las que tiene y ahora con las de primero van a ser aún más-

-a-ah-

Después d eso continuaron las clases con más profesores aburridos. Y por fin llegó el descanso.

-AL FIN LIBERTAD- gritó el rubio chillón para posteriormente recibir un zape

-Dobe, cálmate apenas es el descanso-

-NO ME DIGAS DOBE TEME- Recibió otro golpe pero esta vez no fue del pelinegro

-No Le digas a sí a Uchiha-kun Shannaro- Exclamó la pelirosa hueca. La joven de antes se me acercó y me hizo un ademán para que la siguiera

-Vámonos antes de que la cosa se ponga peor- Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los grados superiores y de uno de los salones vi salir a mi primo _"chingada madre se me había olvidado que voy a tener guarura, estúpido progenitor TE ODIO me acabo de acordar que me mandaron al instituto de mi primo JODIDA SUERTE LA MÍA"_

-Hinata-sama, que hace por aquí- empezó con tono de reproche en cuanto me vió

-La conoces?- exclamó sorprendida la muchacha que me acompañaba

-H-hai é-él e-es m-mi pri-primo- hablé

-Bueno Hyuuga-sempai, nosotras vamos a buscar a una amiga en el grupo 3E-exclamó ella

-De ninguna manera Hinata-sama se va a sentar junto conmigo en el almuerzo-

-Lo lamento pero ella aceptó sentarse con nosotras y así va a ser, ahora con su permiso- Exclamó para después jalarme hacia el aula del grupo en cuestión. Llegamos y enseguida se acercó a una rubia que vestía muy provocadoramente y tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

-Temari, ella es la nueva- La mencionada me miró con una sonrisa divertida y se paró de su asiento para después comenzar a hablarme

-Mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari, y tengo 18 años, ahora vamos al comedor que tengo muchísima hambre.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y entre risas y comentarios graciosos pasó el descanso, estas chicas sí sabían como divertirse, aunque extrañé mucho a Akemi.

Con aburrimiento pasó el resto del día, como no teníamos libros todavía, los profesores sólo se dedicaron a parlotear y hacer que me presentara.

Una vez terminaron las clases, me dirigí a la salida de la escuela y allí ya estaba esperándome la limo y mi chofer. El camino a casa fue aburrido y Daisuke-kun no dejaba de hacerme preguntas acerca de cómo fue mi día y asegurar que en este instituto me lo iba a pasar bien. En cuanto llegué a casa mi progenitor estaba esperándome en la entrada, con una mirada altanera y severa

-Me han informado que no quisiste sentarte al lado de tu primo en el almuerzo. Te recuerdo que NO tienes derecho a elegir, si se me vuelve a informar de otro incidente no seré indulgente contigo. Ni tu madre, ni tu abuelo te salvarán la próxima- Y después se esfumó de mi vista

"_maldito chismoso, no pudo aguantar y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad le fue corriendo con el chisme, pero esta me las va a pagar"_

Caminé hacia mi habitación y revisé los pendientes, miré mis negocios y después me cambié, ESTA NOCHE HAY FIESTA. Tomé mi móvil y le marqué a mi amiga, para ultimar los detalles de nuestra reunión, después me cambié y me puse una ropa extremadamente provocativa, los pupilentes y la peluca de turno. Abandoné a mi habitación y me encaminé hacia mi garaje personal

-hmmm…. ¿Moto o ferrari?, hoy tengo ganas de libertad desenfrenada así que MOTO-

Me subí a ella y me encaminé hacia una noche llena de diversión.

**Lo lamento mucho por no subir capítulos antes, pero no tengo compu propia y aunque ya tenía el capi, mi hermano no me prestaba su Lap.**

**Quién me pidió capis más largos y que actualizara seguido? Espero y te guste, no lo pude alargar más y te juro que me exprimí las neuronas, actualizaré lo más seguido que pueda.**

**Tengo unas preguntas para ustedes ¿quieren que haiga más parejas y cuales quieren que sean? ¿quién quieren que tenga un papel de chico malo y acosador?**

**Ahora ayer fue mi cumple y como nadie me dio ni un mísero regalito les pregunto**

**¿me merezco un review como regalo de cumple atrasado por un día?**

**Únanse al lado oscuro y déjenme un review**


	4. fiesta

**Uffff tuve que hacerle toda la tarea a mi hermano para que me prestara su lap una mísera hora y aun así tuve que esperar a que acabara de jugar el maldito borrego (es de pelo chino y ese es su apodo aunque también tiene otros como **_**chucha, engendro, jirafa, tilico y chucho la anguila**_**), pero aquí está. Gracias por los 18 review que le han dado a esta historia y me complace que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar más seguido (incluso si le tengo que arrancar la lap de las manos a golpes a mi hermano).**

_**Disclaimer:**____Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (ya lo dije ¿contento señor juez?, ahora voy a continuar con mi historia)_

_**Pórtate mal, pásala bien y niégalo todo-**__ no tengo idea quién lo dijo XD_

_**##~~+**Falso comportamiento**+~~##**_

_**Naruto POV**_

Cielos el primer día de clases fue sumamente aburrido, un grupo de mocosas calenturientas estuvieron asediándonos, Bueno, más a Sasuke y yo como el idiota que pensaban que era estuve haciendo ruido todo el tiempo. Luego la estúpida Haruno me golpeó 7 veces _"me compadezco del que alguna vez sea su esposo"_ y todo por insultar a su uchiha-kun que patética. Pero lo peor de todo es que no me pude acercar a esa chica bajo ningún motivo, y no pude observarla ya que ella se sentó unas filas atrás de mí, pero si pude sentir su mirada sobre mí. Pude apreciar unos leves toques en la puerta de mis aposentos.

-puede pasar- hablé

-otouto, es requerida tu presencia en el área común, Jiraiya-Sama y la "Tía" Tsunade, están interesados en que les relates acerca de los acontecimientos que han sucedido en el día de hoy- habló mi hermano.

–Y antes de que se me olvide, tu amigo se ha contactado y ha dejado el siguiente mensaje y cito "Buenas tardes Kurama, podrías decirle al dobe de tu hermano que he estado intentando comunicarme con él, pero su celular está apagado y has el favor de recordarle, que voy a pasar por él esta noche a las 9 y que por favor trate de vestirse decente. Es un dobe de lo peor no sé cómo todos ustedes lo soportan. Bueno me tengo que ir adiós" me trato cómo si fuera la contestadora, no sé si molestarme o burlarme de su actitud egocéntrica, el día que deje de ser tu amigo yo personalmente me encargaré de destruirlo psicológicamente.- Mi hermano kurama podría parecer (al igual que yo) tonto, pero la verdad es que su intelecto era extraordinario, sólo equiparable al resto de nuestra familia. Si lo molestabas él podría ser tan despiadado y cruel como pocos razón por la cual era llamado el zorro demonio. Me levanté y me encaminé hacia el lugar previamente mencionado por mi hermano para reunirme, con Jiraiya-sama y la "tía" Tsunade y relatarles acerca del día.

-buenas noches Madre, padre, tía Tsunade y Jiraiya-sama-

-buenas noches, Naruto- contestaron al unísono. Tomé asiento y procedí a relatarles acerca del día de hoy, junto con mis observaciones de mis compañeros y el progreso de mi tesis, tras lo cual ellos se mostraron muy satisfechos acerca de mis progresos y también fueron partícipes de mi opinión acerca de la nueva compañera, después de eso me retiré a mi habitación y comencé a prepararme para la fiesta de una "amiga" de Sasuke (una niña rica y mimada, con la cual él se ha acostado una vez) no importa que día de la semana fuera el Uchiha y yo íbamos a fiestas todo el tiempo. Por mi parte yo no necesitaba estudiar y las tareas me tomaban sólo unos cuantos minutos, mientras que a él le hacían su tarea y tenía memoria fotográfica.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar de la fiesta y el auto de Sasuke fue aparcado por un chico de más o menos nuestra edad. Al entrar pudimos apreciar a nuestros amigos ahí Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Gaara, Kankuro, y Yahiko y su bola de raros que se hacían llamar Akatsuki.

-HOLA ¿QUÉ HAY ´TTEBAYO?- Shino me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza

-qué problemático Hola- exclamo Shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento.

-Hola las llamas de la juventud arden con una gran fuerza en tu interior amigo mío-exclamó mi amigo lee. Desde que había conocido a ese orador motivacional había cambiado drásticamente en todos los aspectos, incluso se había puesto cejas falsas para parecerse a él. El resto de nuestros amigos (los Akatsuki estaban discutiendo, Choji engullendo casi todos los aperitivos, Kankuro siendo golpeado por una chica y Kiba acariciando a Akamaru) o bien estaban demasiado ocupados en otras cosas, o no creían que la situación fuera lo suficientemente importante para que requiriera que abrieran la boca "_son unos completos egocéntricos y totalmente incivilizados, que se creen superiores por quienes son sus padres, a excepción de mi buen amigo Gaara al cual le cuesta socializar y expresarse"_

-Tsumi hizo un buen trabajo, realmente hay buen material hoy- Sentenció Neji con frialdad.

-Se los dije, esta chava es una supermodelo y niña de papi, solo se codea con los mejores- Señaló Kiba.

-Y?... ¿cómo ha sido hoy en el insti, chicos?- Nos preguntó Konan la única normal entre los de Akatsuki.

-Aburrido- Contesté –No pude comer ni una porción de Ramen- Chillé.

-Dobe, a ninguno de ellos les interesa tu Ramen- Me contestó el Uchiha menor

-Hoy ha entrado una chica nueva al curso- Comentó Kiba –Es un poco callada, pero se ve muy buena y Shino y yo estamos dispuestos a hacernos sus amigos- Kiba, aunque era un imbécil gran parte del tiempo, también era junto con Shino el único de nosotros con el que la última frase no llevaba, ningún significado oculto.

-Si se juntan con ella, sus fracasos los arrastrarán con ella, mi prima Hinata es una fracasada nata y está destinada a arrastrar consigo a todos a su alrededor, es una mancha en el honor de la familia Hyûga, es la peor maldición que hubiera podido caer sobre nosotros, esta es su última oportunidad para redimirse y no perder el puesto de heredera, aunque si estuviera en mis manos ya estuviera desheredada desde hace mucho, pero Hana-sama y Hitashi-sama, son muy indulgentes con ella- Relató Neji.

-Si es tu prima ¿por qué nunca la habíamos visto antes?- pregunto Kiba.

-Porque ella ha sido tal deshonor, que se ha procurado mantenerla lo más alejado del resto de nosotros. Ha estado estudiando en muchos internados, el último fue el Yūgana Hana y la han expulsado por bajo rendimiento académico- Explicó impasible. Parecía que Kiba iba a decir algo más pero una molesta voz lo interrumpió.

-Sasukito, estás disfrutando la fiesta?-Exclamó la anfitriona de la fiesta y todos nos alejamos de ahí, cada quien por su lado.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaban bailando y una chica me llamó la atención, era de un pelo color rubio cenizo, unos ojos violetas hipnotizantes y un cuerpo escultural. Iba vestida con un revelador vestido plateado y unas botas de cuero negras que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas.

Me dirigí hacia ella caminando con seguridad y cuando estaba a punto de acercarme, ella giró y me sonrió.

-Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- Hablé con voz lenta y un poco chillona.

-Hola también, mi nombre es Shion- Me contestó con una voz que se me hizo extremadamente sensual. De repente me la imaginé debajo de mí gimiendo descontroladamente mi nombre hasta perder la cordura. Y la imagen hizo que me dieran unas enormes ganas de tomarla ahí mismo. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y ella frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje. Luego se acercó a mí y me susurró: -Es una lástima pero tengo que irme, espero volver a verte pronto .to-kun- con una voz extremadamente excitante y luego se fue.

Fruncí el ceño, al voltear a ver hacia mis pantalones, el enorme bulto sobresalía notablemente y pude sentir muchas miradas lujuriosas en mí. Dios tan sólo con la forma en que dijo mi nombre y me provocó una enorme erección, por ahora debía buscar con quien deshacerme de este pequeño problemita. Me acerqué a una chava que estaba bailando al lado mío y le restregué mi erección, ella jadeó y me invitó a una habitación. Caminamos hacia ella mientras le masajeaba los senos y una vez dentro di rienda suelta a mi lujuria.

La desvestí rápidamente, jalé su ropa interior bruscamente y como un endemoniado la embestí profundamente, ella gimió al sentirme dentro, pero no era la voz que yo quería, no era la de Shion, ni la de… Hinata. ¿Pero qué diablos?

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo porque necesito dormir un poco. El próximo va a ser aún más interesante. Se los juro**

**Matta ne!**

**Únanse al lado obscuro y déjenme un Review**


	5. un viejo dolor

**Uffff he sufrido un trauma, me he bloqueado como escritora (JAMÁS ME HABÍA PASADO). Siento que voy a pasos tortuga pero bueno trataré de mejorar. Les agradezco mucho sus reviews y me siento muy emocionada (si no los contesto es porque no tengo idea de que ponerles XD).**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Nunca juzgues a alguien, no sabes lo que está detrás y tal vez cuando lo descubras te des una buena sorpresa**__-_ Lo que opina mi mamá de criticar

_**##~~+**Falso comportamiento**+~~##**_

_**Hinata POV**_

He de decir, que aunque Akemi es mi mejor amiga, cuando le falta alcohol en la sangre es insoportable, "_Dios me libre de ser algún día como ella"_ y lo peor es cuando lleva más de una semana en abstinencia prácticamente se me viene el apocalipsis encima. Así que ya harta de la situación la mande a una habitación con un chico guapo y allá ella si lo aprovecha o no. Todos sabrán que yo ya hice mi trabajo como buena samaritana. Estaba mirando sin mirar cuando de repente _él_ entró por la puerta de la estancia y yo rápidamente me di la vuelta Oh si tal vez yo también tenga un poco de diversión esta noche Kami sama sabe que no he tenido un buen polvo desde que regresé. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como se acercaba a mí con un caminar lento y pausado, rebosante de seguridad. Giré lentamente y le lancé una de mis más seductoras sonrisas.

-Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- Habló con voz lenta y un poco chillona, aunque no por eso dejó de ser atrayente.

-Hola también, mi nombre es Shion- le contesté con el nombre que uso cuando me voy de fiesta y con un tono sensual y atrayente. Y pude ver el efecto que mi voz provocó. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y fruncí el ceño al leer el mensaje de Akemi. Luego me acerqué a él y con voz lenta y sensual le susurré al oído -Es una lástima pero tengo que irme, espero volver a verte pronto Na-ru-to-kun- para proceder a ir a buscar a mi amiga para darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Llegué hacia donde ella estaba y al verme comenzó a sollozar.

-_Él _está aquí- Me dijo entre sollozos

-¿Quién?- Fue lo único que alcancé a preguntar. Pero mi amiga no podía contestar así que decidí era que lo mejor era ir hacia otro lado. Caminamos hasta que llegamos al borde del jardín, para ese entonces ella ya se había tranquilizado un poco, así que decidí que era ahora o nunca.

-¿Quién es él?- le pregunté, mientras la miraba directo a los ojos

-Hace 4 años cuando me fui a un crucero con mi familia, fue cuando lo conocí, él era todo lo que cualquier chica podría soñar, y yo era inexperta y todavía creía en los cuentos de hadas- Cuando dijo eso la miré con incredulidad fingida, ella me miró severamente y con tristeza para después caminar hacia una banca y palmear un lugar a su lado.

-Tan sólo tenía 13 años, todavía ni tenía busto, él era mayor y yo caí en su maldito juego como una estúpida inocente. Lo peor no fue eso, si sólo hubiera sido un corazón roto, no estaría así- Me contó mientras era víctima de un nuevo ataque de sollozos. De acuerdo ver a Akemi derrumbarse así, no era cosa común de hecho jamás la había visto llorar así.

-¿Qué. Fue. Lo. Que. Te. Hizo?- Le pregunté lentamente y con rabia contenida. Ni siquiera sabía quién era pero el simple hecho de atormentar así a una mujer era merecedor de la más dolorosa y tormentosa muerte.

-Él… Cuando era la última noche habría una fiesta a la cual todos los pasajeros asistirían, así que ese día me citó en la piscina, que estaba al otro lado del barco. No había nadie por ahí cerca cuando llegué así que me acerqué a la piscina y de repente unos fuertes brazos me atraparon. Y cuando me di la vuelta ahí estaba él, viéndome fijamente y con una sonrisa de arrogancia. Después me dijo que había estado esperando todo el crucero para ese momento, que ellos lo habían anhelado. Al momento en que dijo eso me tensé y volteé hacia todos lados, fue en ese entonces que me fijé que había otros tipos ahí. Esa noche no sólo perdí lo más valioso para una mujer, sino que esa noche sufrí lo peor que le pudo pasar a una mujer y yo tan sólo era una niña. Los muy malditos usaron condones, no había forma de probar lo que ellos me habían hecho, sólo podía probar que había sido violada, no quien lo había hecho. Me sentí tan sucia esa noche que juré que nunca más iba a dejar que alguien me volviera a humillar de esa manera, nunca más iba a dejar que un hombre me rebajara, yo sería quien mantuviera las riendas de mi vida jamás iba volver a ilusionarme con ningún hombre- Ok, eso le daba un vuelco de 360° a la imagen que yo tenía de mi amiga. Las dos habíamos sido heridas por un hombre en algún momento de nuestra vida, yo por mi padre y ella por alguien a quien creyó amar. Definitivamente todos los hombres eran unos desgraciados, aunque quisiera mucho a mi abuelo, él también formaba parte de ese grupo, ha cometido muchos errores en el pasado y ahora que su hijo iba por un camino parecido, trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón sólo para tratar de redimirse, fui bruscamente sacada de mis pensamientos por la voz de Akemi.

-No se lo vayas a decir a nadie, sólo tú y mi madre lo saben- Agradecí internamente su confianza y la tome en un sofocante abrazo, mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente, ni siquiera me importó que mi hombro terminara empapado en lágrimas en este momento era más importante que ella se deshiciera de todo lo que llevó guardado todo este tiempo.

Ninguna de las dos se percató de que desde las sombras una figura de hombre las observaba y el brillo en sus ojos era depredatorio, maldad pura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Ok hasta ahí lo dejo. Ojalá les haya gustado el cap y agradezco una y mil veces sus reviews con 5 más les subo el próximo.**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**Únanse al lado obscuro y déjenme un review**_


End file.
